


Don 4: Heart's Desire ~ sequel

by DeaSRK



Series: Heart's Desire [2]
Category: Bollywood Movies, Don: The Chase Begins Again (Movies), SRK - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bollywood, DeaSRK, Don 2, Don the chase begins again, Drama, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, India, Priyanka Chopra - Freeform, Romance, SRK, Shah Rukh Khan - Freeform, Shahrukh Khan - Freeform, Story, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up AudiencesMature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaSRK/pseuds/DeaSRK
Summary: Hello everyone! For all those of you that enjoyed my Don 3 story, Heart’s Desire (the first part of this series), here is the much awaited sequel, Don 4 :) As always, feedback is much appreciated, I cannot wait to read your thoughts on the new chapters! So without further ado:





	

‘I’m getting the feeling that Donald isn’t used to expressing his feelings quite as openly’ Carol pointed out smiling politely. It was this very smile that made Don raise his eyebrow every time at her, not to mention how she kept calling him “Donald”. Ever since he took that name legally, everyone has just called him Don, still, since it felt more adequate.

Roma reached out to touch his hand ever so slightly, as they were required to sit at each end of the sofa. Carol said it helped. Being far apart enough meant they could freely speak their minds. But so far, Don wasn’t doing much talking.

Don squeezed Roma’s hand back, then as she removed it he cleared his throat and said ‘That’s correct. I’m not really the talkative kind’

‘This is not about our general behavior, Donald, couple therapy is meant for opening a door to communication between partners. It’s been 3 sessions and you haven’t said much’

If only Carol knew how exasperating Don found the tone of her voice, the calmness and the professionalism she was oozing. Granted it had been his idea for Roma to undergo therapy, but when she said she wouldn’t go without him he had no choice but to agree immediately.

“Agree immediately” he chuckled to himself. A phrase that not long ago would have never been associated to him.

‘Plus you tend not to pay attention to-’

‘I do pay attention’ he snapped

‘Alright, I’m sorry… you just seem to zone out from time to time’

Don rolled his eyes but a quick glance at Roma made him reconsider his snappy argument he was preparing ‘Look, we came here so that you could help my wife. I don’t understand why you are insisting I talked about things that hardly have anything to do with me’ he defended

‘In appearance, no, they have nothing to do with you, Donald, but in reality I can assure you what your wife has suffered can be very much related to your relationship’

‘The hell it can! Look, miss, I understand you’re doing your job but my wife is unwell and I’d much rather you focused on her instead of me. What she went through was extremely traumatic and scarring and the only reason we’re here is because this is the first time I can’t do anything to help. So unless you find a way to actually help her cope with this, we’re out the door. Understood?’

Carol blinked at Don, totally taken aback. During all the sessions she had never heard him speak so much, but more than that, what really surprised her was the calmness with which he said it all while still being able to freak her out completely. She looked over at Roma who was biting her lower lip, but she could tell she was not sorry for her husband’s display of authority.

‘Donald, you may kindly refer to me as Carol. Secondly, I’m sorry but I’m afraid this is the way I exercise my practice and if you are not in agreement you are free to search for another therapist-‘

‘-Carol, I’m sorry’ Roma interrupted ‘It won’t happen again. I trust your way and I hope you can help both me and my stubborn husband, who won’t admit he is wounded as much as I, but I suspect he is hurting very much…’ her tone had progressively descended as she reached the end of her little speech. Don was looking at her, his gaze unreadable, but he was not resenting her for saying that. He wasn’t even trying to come up with a defensive argument.

Carol was even more so taken aback by the visible depth of their relationship.

‘Alright… then I’ll give you an assignment. Until next week, try and recreate the beginnings of your relationship’

Both Roma and Don looked straight at Carol, one eyebrow raised each.

She chuckled ‘Well, I wasn’t expecting you to be so surprised. It’s a common practice. Try and behave as though you just started off. You should try and do as much of what you had been doing at the time to assure the feel of authenticity’ she smiled ‘Alright? Take care and I’ll see you next Friday’

 

They drove back to the house. House was a pet name for the giant mansion they were living in. But that was actually all in Roma’s head, according to Don, who thought it was nothing more than a reasonable house, big enough to be comfortable but small enough to feel intimate, and most of all, like home.

As they approached the gates, Roma kept thinking what they could do in order to accomplish their assignment Carol had given them. She suddenly remembered the very first time Don had brought her here, years ago

 

_‘Where are we going?’_

_‘On a little city break’ Don finally said steering the wheel to his Maserati, one Roma hadn’t seen before. Somehow it didn’t surprise Roma anymore. Don was much wealthier than she had imagined. Which meant he was much more powerful than the Interpol ever realized. ‘Not too far away though’ he added ‘But definitely greener, quieter’_

_‘Sounds nice’ Roma smiled ‘I guess I need some fresh air’_

_Don stole a glance at her ‘You said you were feeling better’_

_‘I am… but am not quite there yet’ she sighed ‘I need a day to lay around in my pajamas’_

_Don raised his eyebrows as if enjoying the visual, and she quickly added ‘Comfy pajamas, that is’_

_He chuckled ‘I’m sure you have none of those in your wardrobe’_

_‘Well I guess I’ll have to buy myself some’ she replied playfully ‘And a bucket of ice cream, and my favorite Yash Raj films’_

_Don grimaced and Roma couldn’t help but giggle at his dramatic reaction ‘Yep, that should charge my batteries’ she then sat back and looked at him for a long while ‘What do you do to relax?’_

_He shrugged ‘I don’t know… I read. I play the guitar, maybe write a little… ‘_

_‘You smoke’ she added_

_‘No, I don’t smoke to relax. I usually smoke when I’m deeply disturbed. ’_

_She squinted at him. Yet another piece to the puzzle. She knew now to be careful and watch when he smoked. He rarely did, indeed, but she admitted to herself that she rarely correlated smoking to him being disturbed over something_

_‘I smoke for no reason, more often than not. So stop analyzing’_

_She raised an eyebrow ‘I wasn’t’_

_He stole a glance at her again and she blushed. He could read her like an open book ‘I can’t help it that I want to know you better’_

_‘You know me well enough’_

_‘…I don’t’ she barely whispered_

_‘What makes you think you don’t?’_

_‘Do I really need to spell it out?’_

_‘Our past isn’t what makes us, Roma’_

_‘…Don’t try to rationalize your way out of this’ she said nicely ‘I don’t know you one bit, in fact, and you know it’_

_He looked at her for a few seconds, slowing down ‘You’re wrong’_

_He said it so calmly that it actually made her doubt herself. Maybe you really don’t need to know much about a person to truly know them, she thought._

_They drove some more and reached something that appeared to be an old manor. The gates were pretty impressive. Roma was surprised to see Don step out of the car to unlock them. It even had a long alley leading up to a beautiful statue fountain in front of the entrance. What she immediately liked about the place was the fact that it had a really rich garden. Old trees everywhere and even ivy had grown over the walls._

_‘What a nice place. Looks deserted though’_

_‘It is, no one lives here’_

_They both got out of the car and Roma looked at him attentively_

_Don chuckled and placed his hands inside his pockets ‘See? You do know me’_

_She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow smilingly ‘What are you up to?’_

_He clicked his teeth ‘You don’t like it then’_

_She didn’t know how to react ‘This is huge’ she ultimately said_

_‘Not really. Not huge enough for space to go unused’_

_She leaned against the hood of the car and stared at the house ‘Of course I like it’ she said after a long while_

_‘Then why the long face?’ he said giving her a half smile ‘It’s just an idea. We can find something else’_

_She shook her head slightly ‘I didn’t even know we were looking. What’s wrong with the penthouse?’_

_He smirked ‘Are you kidding?’_

_She stared at him ‘Don… this is too much. It’s scary’_

_He sat next to her and held her hand ‘How so?’_

_‘Well… we’d be all alone in such a big place’_

_‘We’ve been alone in lots of big places by now’ he smiled_

_‘Yea, but… I mean… you’d be gone all the time and I’ll be here all by myself’_

_He frowned ‘Where did you get that idea from?’_

_‘Well… isn’t that how it’s going to be? I mean… let’s face it. I left the Interpol and have nothing else to do. You are not the one to stay at home, I know all this has been just temporary. And I get it, I do, but… I can just imagine myself pacing this alley all alone’_

_‘You won’t be alone. I don’t like to travel alone. And there will be staff around the house, you’ll make friends…’_

_Roma interrupted him ‘Friends’ she laughed ‘Come on, Don’_

_‘It’s just 15 minutes away from the city. You can have Yana over all the time’_

_‘Yana is busy with Maya… ‘_

_‘Maya will come along’ he chuckled playfully ‘She’ll play around here’ he gestured for her to look at where he was pointing, imagining the little girl running around the fountain_

_She looked, and seemed lost in thoughts for a while_

_Don smiled ‘Hm. You think they’ll get along?’_

_Roma furrowed her brows slightly ‘Who?’_

_‘Maya and or kids’_

_Roma shrugged, still lost in thoughts and then froze ‘Who?!’_

_She looked at him and he was still looking at the fountain ‘There’ll be a little age difference. But they’re planning a brother for Maya, so’ he shrugged ‘Maybe Maya will look after the whole bunch’ he chuckled and finally looked at Roma who was staring at him, in shock_

_‘Don’t joke about stuff like that, Don’ she finally uttered_

_He furrowed his brows ‘I’m dead serious’_

_And she believed him. Suddenly she felt dizzy so she closed her eyes tight_

_He placed his arm around her ‘I’m a silly man. I shouldn’t have went so far ahead…’_

_She shook her head ‘No… it’s just that’ she exhaled audibly ‘I don’t know whether I am happy or terrified right now’_

_‘Terrified?’_

_She covered her face trying to regain herself ‘I’m scared, Don. I’m terrified something will go wrong… again’_

_He stood up in front of her and cupper her face, removing her hands gently and searched her eyes carefully ‘It saddens me to see how little trust you have in me still’_

_She felt a tear escape ‘I’m sorry. I’m really trying. I want to believe everything is going to be alright, but I’m so scared. I don’t know what to do’_

_He sighed nervously and rested his forehead against hers ‘See? I don’t know you that well, either’_

_‘Nonsense’_

_‘I genuinely thought you were ready for all this. Clearly I was wrong’_

_She opened her eyes worriedly ‘Don’t say that. I am, I just can’t get myself to accepting it yet’_

_He opened his eyes as well ‘I love you. Please accept that’_

_She felt like crying again but instead all she could do was kiss him. She was reminded of how lucky she was to be able to kiss him, hold him, be there with him. She didn’t want to lose it all because of her silliness. Don wasn’t the most patient of men. Surely she was aggravating him with her attitude. So she smiled and said ‘Show me around. Maybe I’ll have a change of heart’_

_He smiled faintly ‘Don’t goooo changing’ he hummed_

_She smiled remembering how he sang that for her just days ago as he kept humming the melody. She knew then and there that she could never doubt him again._

 

She sighed, by the time they parked next to the water fountain she felt silly for doing this. Why did they have to go see a therapist? She looked over at Don who came to help her out of the car. He gave her a smile that warmed her heart. He was no longer Don- the most wanted criminal on her list at the Interpol, but Don- her beloved husband whom she trusted more than anything.

‘Don’t you think this is silly?’

‘Actually, yes, it is’

She sighed ‘Let’s just call and cancel the next session, alright?’ she began hugging him when he pulled back

‘Kya? Uhm, I meant I thought it was silly that we came here because I should have at least taken you to the penthouse, what with the assignment Carol gave us and all’

She blinked at him ‘Are you pulling my leg?’

He raised an eyebrow ‘Are you hinting at something? We probably shouldn’t … I mean, according to our assignment’

‘Ah, forget it’ she walked away leaving Don behind. He sighed. He shouldn’t have joked about sex. Especially since they haven’t had any ever since…

‘I’ll pack my bags’ she announced from inside the house

His face lit up, and he rushed inside to pack his own bags. Which was quite silly considering the penthouse apartment was fully stacked with everything they could possibly need, but even packing his toothbrush meant they were making progress.

 

He waited at the car and he smiled seeing her with her cute little duffel bag

She smiled as well seeing that he’d pulled the convertible Mercedes SLS AMG out of the garage

‘For old times’ sake’ he smiled

She approached him and gave him a peck. He took off his aviators ‘Roma! Would you stick to the assignment?’ he pulled on her pony tail playfully pretending to be dismayed

‘Ok, sorry’ she smiled, but the smile didn’t really reach her eyes, and he noticed. He would’ve noticed otherwise in an instant, since he hadn’t seen a heartfull smile from her in ages

He pulled on her ponytail again ‘You haven’t worn your hair like this in a long time’

‘Well, for old times’ sake’ she sighed playfully

‘So far so good’ he grinned and then opened the door for her

He switched the radio on and the RJ informed they were listening to Oldie’s FM. She giggled ‘You’re really taking this serious! It’s not that long ago, though’

He smiled at her but sighed inaudibly caressing her cheek with the back of his hand ‘Sometimes it feels like it, though’

She lowered her gaze and he started the engine. The song on the radio was “Waiting for a star to fall” by Boy meets girl

 

Roma sang along, although not as loud as she would normally, and Don smiled ‘I didn’t know this song, it’s nice’

‘Used to listen to it a lot back when I was a girl’

‘Oh so they were serious when they said it was Oldies FM’

‘Ha-ha. It’s not from your childhood’

‘Touché’

Next song was “Nothing’s gonna stop us” now by Starship

Roma was looking out the window nodding her head to the rhythm. Don was more and more so confident that they were on the right track.

 

As they stepped in the parking lot to the penthouse, “Time of my life” by Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes was playing. Sadly, they shut up as soon as Don stopped the engine.

The elevator brought back a lot of memories. She looked over at him as he was preparing to press the button for the penthouse apartment ‘Ready?’ he asked

She inhaled profoundly ‘Ready’


End file.
